Άθωμις \Θεός
Άθωμις Atum, Tem, Temu, Tum, Atem, Athomis, Ατούμ - Θεός της Αιγυπτιακής Θρησκείας. - Χώρα Λατρείας: Αίγυπτος (κατά την 4η, 3η, 2η, 1η χιλιετηρίδα π.Χ.). Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Άθωμις" αποτελεί την σύγχρονη ελληνική μεταγραφή του αιγυπτιακού ονόματος "Atum" Το όνομα Ατούμ, Τουμ, Ατούμου και Τούμου, (Neb-er-djer), σύμφωνα με τους ιερείς της Ηλιόπολης σημαίνει «ο πλήρης». Καταγωγή - Ανήκει στο Αιγυπτιακό Πάνθεο. - Πατέρας: - - Μητέρα: - - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Ονομασία Αποκαλείτο επίσης «Κύριος των Ορίων» ή "Κύριος του Σύμπαντος". Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα βιογραφικά στοιχεία του είναι: Σύμφωνα με τις ιερές πηγές ο Ατούμ δημιούργησε τον εαυτό του από τα αρχέγονα ύδατα του Νύνιδα (Nun) με την δύναμη της θέλησής του ή προφέροντας το όνομά του, χρησιμοποιώντας δηλαδή τη μαγική δύναμη του λόγου. Αυτός ήταν ο ιδρυτής της Ηλιοπολιτικής Εννεάδας και έφερε συχνά το προσωνύμιο Ταύρος της Εννεάδας, πιθανή αναφορά στη ζωική λατρεία του, τον ταύρο "Μένβις". Ενίοτε ο Ατούμ θεωρείται όχι μόνον ότι προήλθε ως ερπετό από το Nun αλλά και ότι πρόκειται να επιστρέψει εκεί στην ίδια μορφή. Όταν όμως το ιερατείο τον ταύτισε με τον Ράιδα (Ra) το ερπετό μετατράπηκε σε αντίπαλό του και τούτο φαίνεται στη θηριομορφική του απεικόνιση με κεφαλή ιχνεύμονα. Σύμφωνα με την παράδοση, όταν του επιτέθηκε ένα ερπετό, μεταμορφώθηκε σε ιχνεύμονα για να το καταβροχθίσει. Ο Νουν, από τον οποίο όλα προέρχονται, είναι η θεότητα του χάους, ο πρωταρχικός Ωκεανός, στον οποίο εμπεριέχονταν πριν από τη δημιουργία, τα σπέρματα όλων των πραγμάτων και όλων των όντων. Στα "Κείμενα των Πυραμίδων" ονομάζεται «πατέρας των θεών», αν και παρέμεινε πάντα απλό πνευματικό δημιούργημα, που δεν απέκτησε ποτέ ναό ή κάποιου είδους λατρεία. Απεικονίζεται μισοβυθισμένος στο νερό, με τα χέρια υψωμένα στον αέρα, να κρατά τους θεούς που έχουν γεννηθεί από αυτόν. Ή όψη του Ατούμ ως προερχόμενου από το πρωταρχικό χάος ως αρρενοθήλεια ύπαρξη και η δημιουργία των Σώσιδα (Shu) και Τεφνούτ παραδίδεται σε δύο εκδοχές. Η πρωιμότερη, που ανήκει στην εποχή των Πυραμίδων, περιγράφει πώς ο Ατούμ "εγέννησε" τα τέκνα του με μονογονία. Τα σύμβολα Ο θεός αυτός, ως τοπική αρχικά θεότητα της Ηλιούπολης, είχε ως ιερό ζώο τον ταύρο Μένβι. Από τα αρχαία όμως χρόνια, οι ιερείς του τον εξομοίωσαν με τον Ρε, τον μεγάλο ηλιακό θεό, διδάσκοντας ότι μέσα στον Νουν, πριν από τη δημιουργία, ζούσε «ένα πνεύμα, αδιαμόρφωτο ακόμη, φέρον εγγενώς το σύνολο των υπάρξεων», ο Ατούμ. Μία ημέρα, το πνεύμα αυτό εκδηλώθηκε με το όνομα Ατούμ Ρε και δημιούργησε, από την ουσία του τους θεούς, τους ανθρώπους και όλα τα όντα. Αργότερα, ο Ατούμ έγινε προσωποποίηση του ήλιου, την ώρα της δύσης και πριν από την ανατολή του (ως Νεφερτούμ, δηλαδή νεαρός Ατούμ), ενώ η λατρεία του σε συνδυασμό με εκείνη του Ρε ή Ρα, επεκτάθηκε σε όλη την αρχαία Αίγυπτο. Γενικά ο Ατούμ θεωρείτο γενάρχης του ανθρώπινου είδους και απεικονιζόταν πάντα με κεφαλή ανθρώπου εστεμμένη με το pschent, το διπλό στέμμα των Φαραώ. Θεός μοναχικός αρχικά, θεωρείτο γεννήτορας, δίχως τη συνδρομή κάποιας θηλυκής συντρόφου, του πρώτου θεϊκού ζεύγους, όπως είδαμε πιο πάνω. Αργότερα του έδωσαν μία σύζυγο και σε ορισμένες περιοχές δύο, γιατί στη Μέμφιδα τον ένωναν άλλοτε με την Ιιουσάς (Jousas) και άλλοτε με τη Νεμπέτ Χοτέπ, από την οποία απέκτησε δίδυμα παιδιά, τον Σου και την Τεφνέτ. Η Ιουσάς, Ιουσαασέτ, αναφέρεται ως η σκιά του, (επίσης Αουσάας, στα Ελληνικά'' Σαόσις'') και σημαίνει η μεγάλη, εκείνη που προβάλλει, θυμίζοντας παράξενα τις "Αουσός", τις θεές της αυγής του πρωτο-ινδοευρωπαϊκού πάνθεου. Συνεπακόλουθα, η Σάοσις (Ιουσαασέτ) είναι η μητέρα και πρόγονη των θεών. Η δύναμη, η αντοχή και οι θεραπευτικές ιδιότητες της ακακίας έγιναν το σύμβολό της. Σε αυτόν τον θεογονικό μύθο η ακακία είναι το δέντρο της ζωής και η αρχαιότερη του είδους της, βόρεια της Ηλιόπολης, λέγεται πως ήταν ο γενέθλιος τόπος των θεών. Είναι φυσικό, λοιπόν, το γεγονός πως αποδόθηκε το δέντρο της ζωής στη σύντροφο του Ατούμ. Κοσμογονικές αφηγήσεις Η ταφική λογοτεχνία διατηρεί δύο πολύ γνωστές ιστορίες της δημιουργίας του Ατούμ. Η μία προέρχεται από την Ηλιοπολη και η άλλη από την Ερμόπολη. Και τα δύο κείμενα θεωρούν ότι η πρωταρχική γη πρόβαλε από τα ύδατα του αρχέγονου χάους, (Νουν). Στην Ηλιοπολιτική παράδοση (ΚΠ 600), ο ηλιακός θεός Ατούμ στάθηκε στον αρχέγονο λόφο του και έφερε σε ύπαρξη μια δεύτερη γενιά θεών, τον θεό του αέρα Σου, τη θεά της υγρασίας Τεφνούτ και κατόπιν συνέχισε με άλλες πράξεις δημιουργίας. Σε μια άλλη εκδοχή που εξετάσαμε πιο πάνω οι δύο θεοί είναι προϊόν αυνανισμού του Ατούμ . Αυτός ο αρχέγονος λόφος στο οποίο έλαβαν χώρα αυτές οι δημιουργικές πράξεις, ήταν η μελλοντική τοποθεσία του ιερού της Ηλιούπολης και αναδεικνύει τη μοναδικότητα του θεού στο αιγυπτιακό πάνθεον. Ο μύθος συνεχίζει με την πρόσκληση του Ατούμ σε όλους τους θεούς της Αιγύπτου να προστατέψουν την πυραμίδα του φαραώ και να αποκαταστήσουν τη ζωή του σε μια μεταθανάτια εξύψωση. Εμφανώς εδώ η πυραμίδα συμβολίζει τον πρωταρχικό λόφο και με τη δημιουργική δύναμη του Ατούμ και του μύθου του γίνεται η κατάλληλη κατοικία για τη νέα ζωή που προβάλλει μετά τον θάνατο του φαραώ. Η πρόσβασή μας στα Κείμενα των Σαρκοφάγων του Μέσου Βασιλείου 335 και στην Βίβλο των Νεκρών" (Επωδός 17) δείχνει και την εξέλιξη του κοσμογονικού μύθου. Αν και στα κείμενα του Νέου Βασιλείου παρεισφρύουν μεταγενέστερα στοιχεία, τα συστατικά πρωτογενή σύμβολα των επωδών είναι ίδια σε όλα τα κείμενα. Στο Νέο Βασίλειο ο Ατούμ –εξισωμένος με τον θεό Ρα- φέρνει και πάλι τον εαυτό του σε ύπαρξη από το πρωταρχικό χάος (Νουν) και ξεκινά τη δημιουργία από τη θέση του, πάνω στο αρχέγονο κομμάτι γης, τον λόφο που συμβολίζουν οι πυραμίδες. Αντί να δημιουργήσει τον Σου και την Τεφνούτ όμως, όπως συμβαίνει στην Ηλιουπολιτική παράδοση, σε αυτό το κείμενο δημιουργεί την Εννεάδα (τους μεγάλους θεούς της Αιγύπτου) ονοματίζοντας τμήματα του σώματός του. Ο ένας, ο αρχέγονος, γίνονται πολλοί, τμήματα του ίδιου θεού. Όπως και στον πρώτο μύθο του Ατούμ, η χρήση ενός μύθου της δημιουργίας στην ιερατική τελετουργία αποκαλύπτει αν μη τι άλλο τη δύναμη του μύθου να αναδημιουργεί τη ζωή για τον νεκρό. Η διαφορά του κειμένου από την Ηλιοπολιτική παράδοση έγκειται στο γεγονός ότι αναφέρει ως τόπο του αρχέγονου λόφου όχι την Ηλιόπολη, αλλά τα άδυτα του ναού της Ερμόπολης. Τούτο είναι φυσικό καθώς υπάρχουν μαρτυρίες και για άλλα ιερά που διεκδίκησαν με τον ίδιο τρόπο τα πρωτεία, όπως η Μέμφις και οι Θήβες. Η θρησκευτική εξουσία φαίνεται πως ήταν πάντα αναμεμιγμένη με την πολιτική εξουσία. Σε αυτό το σημείο είναι δυνατόν να γίνουν δύο συγκρίσεις της αιγυπτιακής και της βιβλικής αφήγησης για την κοσμογονία. Κατ' αρχήν, οι μύθοι της αιγυπτιακής κοσμογονίας αναφέρονται σε μια γη που διαχωρίζεται από τα αρχέγονα ύδατα και τη δημιουργία μιας τάξης πραγμάτων ικανής να συντηρήσει τη ζωή. Αυτά τα θέματα σίγουρα υπενθυμίζουν τον μύθο της δημιουργίας της Βιβλικής Γένεσης (κεφ. Α') αλλά η άμεση διασύνδεση που επιχειρούν οι περισσότεροι ερευνητές μεταξύ της Γένεσης και των μεσοποταμιακών και αιγυπτιακών παραδόσεων δεν είναι τόσο εύκολη υπόθεση, ελλείψει βασικών συγκριτικών στοιχείων . Η δεύτερη σύγκριση, περισσότερο τεκμηριωμένη, είναι η τάση -και στις δύο κοσμογονικές αφηγήσεις- διασύνδεσης των ιερών ναών με σημαντικά γεγονότα του παρελθόντος. Όπως οι Αιγύπτιοι συνέδεαν τα ιερά τους με τη δημιουργία, έτσι και οι Ισραηλίτες συνέδεσαν τον ναό τους στην Ιερουσαλήμ με τη θυσία του Αβραάμ (βλ. Γεν. 22, Χρον. Β’, 3:1) και τη θυσία του Δαβίδ για την προστασία της Ιερουσαλήμ από την καταστροφή, (Σαμ. Β’, 24). Η Μεμφιτική θεολογία Στον κοσμογονικό μύθο της Μέμφιδας η αρχαϊκή παράδοση που φέρει τον Ατούμ δημιουργό του κοσμου αμφισβητήθηκε. Η δημιουργία αποδόθηκε στον θεό προστάτη της Μέμφιδας, τον Φθάιδα (Ptah). Το κείμενο, γνωστό επίσης ως Λίθος Σαμπάκα , από τον Νούβιο βασιλέα Σαμπάκα (716-702 Π.Κ.Ε.) που ισχυρίστηκε ότι ανακάλυψε ένα αρχαίο αντίγραφο του κειμένου, απ’ όπου και το αντέγραψε. Αν και ορισμένοι ερευνητές θεωρούν ότι τούτη η παράδοση είναι αρχαιότερη του Σαμπάκα κατά δύο χιλιετίες, οι περισσότεροι υποθέτουν πως η ανακάλυψη του κειμένου από τον Σαμπάκα κατά τον 8ο αιώνα ήταν απλά μια επινόηση, ένα τέχνασμα που είχε ως στόχο του τη νομιμοποίηση του Φθάιδα ως αρχαιότερου θεού. Ούτως ή άλλως βέβαια στον ίδιο τον μύθο, αντίθετα από τον μύθο του Ατούμ, τα πρωταρχικά ύδατα και ο αρχέγονος λόφος δεν προηγούνται της εμφάνισης του Πτα, καθώς ο θεός εμφανίζεται ως συγχώνευση δύο άλλων θεοτήτων, του Τανενέν (θεού του αρχέγονου λόφου) και του Νουν (ως Πτα-Νουν πρωταρχικά ύδατα). Οι πρώτες πράξεις δημιουργίας του Πτα περιλαμβάνουν τη δημιουργία του Ατούμ και των άλλων οκτώ μελών της Εννεάδας. Τούτο συνέβη όταν ο Πτα εξέφρασε τις σκέψεις του με λεκτικά σχήματα, εισάγοντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο την έννοια της δημιουργικής δύναμης του λόγου, όπως και στην Γένεση. Φαίνεται μάλιστα πως εκείνοι που συνέθεσαν τον μύθο, γνώριζαν ότι προέβαιναν σε μια ριζοσπαστική θεολογική ανανέωση. Ενώ η Εννεάδα του Ατούμ ήλθε σε ύπαρξη από το σπέρμα και τα δάκτυλα του Ατούμ, η Εννεάδα του Πτα είναι αποτέλεσμα των χειλιών και των δοντιών του, με τα οποία πρόφερε το όνομα όλων των δημιουργημένων πλασμάτων. Σύμφωνα με τη θεολογία της Μέμφιδας , ένα αποτέλεσμα της δημιουργικής διαδικασίας ήταν ότι ο Πτα συμμετείχε πλέον στα σώματα και στον λόγο των θεών. Βρισκόταν σε κάθε σώμα όλων των ζωντανών πλασμάτων επί της γης. Οι ελλείψεις, ωστόσο, που παρουσιάζει ο συγκεκριμένος μύθος ως προς τις θεογονικές του λεπτομέρειες, όπως και οι ελλείψεις του ως προς την καταγωγή της ανθρωπότητας, υποδηλώνουν ότι είναι μια μεταγενέστερη κατασκευή, που είχε ως στόχο της απλά την έμφαση στα πρωτεία του Πτα στη σειρά διαδοχής των θεών. Μη αρκούμενοι στην ερμηνεία των φαινομένων του εξωτερικού κόσμου, οι ιερείς των κυριότερων ναών επιδίδονταν στη σύνταξη διαφόρων κοσμογονικών συστημάτων περί της διαδοχικής εμφάνισης των θεών και της δημιουργίας του κόσμου. Από αυτά τα συστήματα πιο καλά γνωρίζουμε εκείνα που διδάσκονταν στα μεγάλα θρησκευτικά κέντρα της Ερμούπολης, της Ηλιούπολης της Μέμφιδας και της πόλης της Βουσίριδος. Σε καθένα από αυτά τα ιερά, οι ιερείς απέδιδαν στον τοπικό θεό το έργο της δημιουργίας. Ο Ατούμ, ο Ατούμ-Ρα, ο Φθάις αλλά και ο Όσιρις, καθένας στον ναό του, είχαν αναγορευθεί δημιουργοί του Κόσμου με ίσους τίτλους αλλά όπως φαίνεται από τα παραπάνω όχι με ίδιους τρόπους δημιουργίας. Μπορεί στη Μέμφιδα να πίστευαν ότι οι άλλοι θεοί είχαν βγει από το στόμα του δημιουργού και ότι τα πάντα είχαν δημιουργηθεί από τη φωνή του, αλλά σε ένα άλλο ιερό, όπως η Ηλιόπολη, ότι τα θεία όντα γεννήθηκαν από ένα φτάρνισμα, το φτύσιμο του δημιουργού ή από τον αυνανισμό του. Οι άνθρωποι βέβαια σε όλους τους μύθους είναι πλασμένοι από τον ιδρώτα ή από τα δάκρυα του θεού, ή μαζί με τα άλλα ζώα από την αποξηρανθείσα λάσπη του Νείλου. H προστασία των Φαραώ Ο Ατούμ ως δημιουργός ολων των πραγμάτων και των υπάρξεων, προστατεύει τον νεκρό από όλους τους κινδύνους και τις αρνητικές δυνάμεις του Κάτω Κόσμου. Νικά το ερπετό "Νεχέμπ-Κχαού", πιέζοντας το δάκτυλό του στη σπονδυλική του στήλη και εκμηδενίζει το ερπετό "Απέπ". Στους τάφους της περιόδου του Νέου Βασιλείου, ο Ατούμ απεικονίζεται να τιμωρεί τους εχθρούς του ήλιου αποκεφαλίζοντάς τους. Συνεπώς, δεν θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί κάποιος περισσότερο κατάλληλος για την προστασία των φαραώ. Ο Ατούμ θεωρείτο προστατευτική θεότητα των βασιλέων της Αιγύπτου και θεωρείτο πατέρας πολλών διαδοχικών φαραώ. Κατά τη διάρκεια της Εποχής των Πυραμίδων ήταν ο Ατούμ που εξύψωνε τον νεκρό βασιλέα από την πυραμίδα του στον ουρανό, έτσι ώστε να γίνει θεός-αστέρας. Σε μεταγενέστερες εποχές, ο Ατούμ προστατεύει τον νεκρό φαραώ κατά το ταξίδι του στον Κάτω Κόσμο. Ο Ατούμ, επίσης, συμμετείχε στην απόδοση του στέμματος κατά την ενθρόνιση του βασιλέα, αποδίδοντας έτσι ένα είδος θεϊκής νομιμοποίησης στην κυβερνώσα δυναστεία. Ανάγλυφα στον ναό του Αμούν απεικονίζουν τον Ατούμ να οδηγεί τον βασιλέα. Ως υπέρτατος δημιουργός ο Ατούμ μεταβιβάζει τις δημιουργικές του ικανότητες και δυνάμεις στον φαραώ, εκείνες που πηγάζουν από τα ουράνια δώματα των δικών του ανακτόρων, με τη μορφή του Ζώντος Ώρου. «Ω Ατούμ-Κεπερά! Έγινες υψηλός, ανυψώθηκες ως λίθος του Μπενμπέν στο Ανάκτορο του Φοίνικα (Ηλιόπολη )» Ιερά ζώα και το "Τέλος του Κόσμου" Ο Ατούμ –εκτός από την κύρια ανθρωπομορφική του απεικόνιση, σε ύστερες περιόδους αναλαμβάνει τη μορφή του σκαραβαίου, του ταύρου και του λέοντα. Ανάμεσα στα ζώα που ανήκουν σε πρωτόγονες εποχής της γήινης εξέλιξης οι Αιγύπτιοι επέλεξαν τον Ιχνεύμονα για τον Ατούμ, μια σαύρα που υποδηλώνει την αρχέγονη ερπετική καταγωγή του. Ο συγκεκριμένος συμβολισμός παρουσιάζει ειδικό ενδιαφέρον,καθώς αγγίζει μια μάλλον ασυνήθιστη και πολύ λίγο μελετημένη έννοια της αιγυπτιακής μυθολογίας, την ιδέα του "Τέλους του Κόσμου". Υπάρχει ένας διάλογος ανάμεσα στον Ατούμ και τον Ουεσίρ στη Βίβλο της Εξόδου ανά Ημέρα, όπου ο Ατούμ αναφέρει ότι θα βυθίσει τον κόσμο και όλες τις θεότητες του, τους ανθρώπους και όλα τα υπόλοιπα πλάσματα στα αρχέγονα ύδατα του Νύνιδα (Nun) ( = Χάος) και ότι μόνον εκείνος και ο Ουεσίρ θα επιβιώσουν με τη μορφή ερπετών. Μία άλλη ιστορία αναφέρει μια αρχέγονη καταστροφή που τελείωσε με ένα μόνο επιβιώσαντα, το φίδι κερχέτ, υπενθύμιση της ικανότητας του ερπετού να προβάλλει ανανεωμένο μετά την απόρριψη του δέρματός του. Υπάρχει μια κυκλική αντίληψη για την ροή της εξέλιξης προς την καταστροφή και την αναγέννηση, μια πρώιμη εκδοχή πιθανώς του κύκλου της εξελικτικής διαδικασίας. Ο Ατούμ στον ύστερο ελληνιστικό κόσμο Ο E. Grzybek παρουσιάζοντας μια ενδιαφέρουσα ανάλυση των προσφορών του Πτολεμαίου Β' στον θεό Ατούμ που καταγράφονται σε μια στήλη θεωρεί πως ο μεγάλος αριθμός αναφορών στον Ατούμ ως πατέρα του Πτολεμαίου Β' είναι μάλλον προσδιορισμός του ίδιου του Πτολεμαίου Α', παρά του θεού Ατούμ. Θεωρεί ότι το εικονογραφικό στοιχείο του διπλού στέμματος της Αιγύπτου υποδηλώνει πως οι διαρκείς αναφορές στον Ατούμ είναι στην πραγματικότητα αναφορές στον ίδιο τον Πτολεμαίο Α', πατέρα του Πτολεμαίου Β’. Ο Μ. Minas αντίθετα σημειώνει ότι ο Ατούμ παντού φέρει στον εικονογραφικό του διάκοσμο το διπλό στέμμα και αυτό σημαίνει ότι στην στήλη δεν προσδιορίζεται μόνον ο Πτολεμαίος Α’ με το όνομα Ατούμ αλλά η βασιλική ιδιότητα αντικαθίσταται σε πολλές περιπτώσεις με τη θεϊκή ιδιότητα,, καθώς είναι στερεότυπο στην Αίγυπτο να αποκαλείται ο φαραώ γιος του θεού. Σε οποιαδήποτε περίπτωση αυτό που υποδεικνύεται από την αναφορά του θεού, είτε ως Φαραώ που διεκδικεί τη θεϊκή του καταγωγή είτε ως θεού είναι η μακρά παραμονή του Ατούμ στο πάνθεο των δυνάμεων που έπαιξαν κυριαρχικό ρόλο στην μακραίωνη ιστορία της Αιγύπτου. Με τον ένα ή τον άλλο τρόπο ο αρχέγονος Ατούμ έφθασε ως την ελληνιστική περίοδο μετουσιωμένος αλλά ακμαίος. Παραπομπές - Σημειώσεις * . Κείμενα των Σαρκοφάγων, I, 161: κ.ε. Βλ. R. O. FAULKNER, 1973-1978, The Ancient Egyptian Coffin Texts (3 vols.; Warminster: Aris & Phillips * . Κείμενα των Πυραμίδων (ΚΠ) 527. Βλ. FAULKNER R. O., 1969, The Ancient Egyptian Pyramid Texts (2 vols) Oxford: Clarendon Press. * . BUDGE E. A. W, 1895, The Book of the Dead, London: British Museum. * . ALLEN, Genesis in Egypt, 13-18, 30-35. * . SHARPE S., Egyptian Inscriptions from the British Museum and Other Sources (2 vols.; London: Moxon, 1837-41), 1, pls. 36-38. * . BREASTED J. H., The Philosophy of a Memphite Priest, ZÄS 39 (1902): 39-54 * . Λόγος 600 στα Κείμενα των Πυραμίδων * . E. Grzybek, Du calendrier macédonien au calendrier ptolémaïque: problèmes de chronologie hellénistique 69 κ.ε. * . [4 του μηνός Αθύρ, έτος 6 - 30 του μηνός Αθύρ, έτος 16 και Φαρμουθί, έτος 21 Pithom stele (CCG 22183)] * . Fs Winter 203 Λατρεία Οι σημαντικότερες τελετές, προς τιμήν του, τελούνταν στις πόλεις: Βιβλιογραφία *"Atum" στο Timothy Darvill, The Concise Oxford Dictionary of Archaeology, Oxford University Press, 2002. *Budge E. A. W, 1895, The Book of the Dead, London: British Museum *Breasted J. H., "The Philosophy of a Memphite Priest", στο ZÄS 39 (1902) *Bundle Clark R.T., Myth and Symbol in Ancient Egypt, (London 1959) *Faulkner R. O., 1969, The Ancient Egyptian Pyramid Texts (2 vols) Oxford: Clarendon Press *Grimal, Pierre, Larousse World Mythology, Secaucus, New Jersey, Chartwell Books, 1965: 30-31 *Ions, Veronica, Egyptian Mythology, Feltham, Middlesex, Hamlyn Publishing Group, Ltd., 1968 *Khalil, Hassan M. 1976, "Preliminary Studies on the Sanusret Collection". Manuscript, Musée l’Egypte et le Monde Antique, Monaco-Ville, Monaco. ((II) 265-267) *Sharpe S., 1837-41, Egyptian Inscriptions from the British Museum and Other Sources (2 vols) London: Moxon Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Category: Θεοί Αιγυπτιακής Θρησκείας